1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus which forms an electrostatic image, such as an electrostatic latent image and charged toner image, on a charge receptor by controlling an ion flow from a charge generator to the charge receptor by use of an ion modulating electrode having apertures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-stylus electrodes have primarily been employed as means for reproducing an electrostatic image on a charge receptor, but this method is not much preferable because there is an inevitable limitation to the quality of the reproducing image. On the other hand, as one of the methods using an ion modulating electrode, there is a device which puts on ion flow on ink mist to directly form a visible image on a charge receptor. To increase the recording speed, however, the area of apertures of the ion modulating electrode must be increased so that expansion of the ink mist occurs, the result being the quality problem of the image in the same way as in the abovementioned method.